In order to achieve a homogeneous luminous image from a light source device, for example from a surface light sources, also designated hereinafter as surface emitters (for example OLED light tiles (OLED: organic light-emitting diode), LED lighting panels (LED: light-emitting diode) or OLEC light source (OLEC: organic light-emitting diode based on carbon), contact-connections on all sides are usually used. For this purpose, electrical connections are necessary both on an individual surface light source and between a plurality of said surface light sources. These electrical connections and their electrical return line to at least one common connection location require space, which leads to an increased area requirement or an increased overall thickness particularly in the region of a surface light source itself. At locations at which a plurality of wires have to be led one above another in a manner insulated from one another (crossover points), this even leads to almost a doubling of the cable-determined thickness of the light source device.
An OLED light source device in which the OLED is arranged on a printed circuit (PCB) is known from the company Ledon OLED Lighting GmbH & Co. KG.
Furthermore, it is known to ensure only the electrical supply of the light source device via a flexible printed circuit board and the soldering points thereof. An additional mechanical fixing device (e.g. an additional clamping) is required for mechanically fixing a connection which is external to the printed circuit board.